The field of invention pertains to buckles which are used in tightening straps. Buckles and straps of this general type are often used for securing motorcycles, snowmobiles, boats and other loads on trailers, as well as in similar tie-down applications.
Prior commercial buckles of this general type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,825,109 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,024, both of which are predecessors to the buckle embodying the present invention.